Heroes & Thieves
by Isabella Waldass
Summary: People come and go into your life, it's the ones that stay that really matter. AU Chair ft. Blair/Georgie friendship. First fanfic. No flames please R


**Summary: People come and go into your life, it's the ones that stay that really matter. Chair ft. Blair/Georgie friendship because I am one the few who actually like them as friends.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I have submit, thanks a lot to M (Myra 'Trory' Dork) and Jere for their endless support. This is so not beta'd *looks away*. Mistakes all mine. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned anything of was even the GG writing staff would I hook up Chuck with Jenny? No I think not. And Blair, poor Blair. Oh how's everyone liking the new GG promo?**

**Timeline for GG might not matter too much :) AU people! Oh fixed all the Problems **

* * *

Heroes & Thieves

Chapter 1

Georgina Sparks slide in the chair right next to Blair Waldorf, who was drinking her martini. Blair hadn't acknowledged the she-devil and she wasn't planning on it. It had been nearly 2 years since there last encounter. She just continued to drink until she felt numb inside. She could have sworn she heard Georgie speak, so Blair turned her head and Georgie was drinking her own drink.

"What brings you back to the Upper Eastside, Whore-gina?" Blair asked bluntly.

Georgina cocked her eye brow, "What's the matter B, not happy to see an old friend?"

Blair rolled her eyes and continued to focus on her drink. Georgie process to ask the obvious question: Where's Chuck?

"Hell if I know," Blair order another martini, "I haven't seen too much of him since we broke up."

"So now you wallow in self-pity in the hotel that his daddy uses to own?" Georgie chugged the first drink and order another one. She processed to tell the bartered to keep it coming and Blair followed by example.

"It sure seems to look that way," Blair bit back, "So what brings you back to Manhattan? Humphrey? I didn't know you were still into him."

"I'm not." There was something in Georgie's voice, but Blair said nothing.

"So what happen with you and Chuck last I heard you two were engaged and ready to settle down," Georgie voice was taunting, "Or did Chuck find someone better?"

"I have no idea," Blair said honestly, "He got cold feet and called the whole thing off. Something about it not being the right time, to wait, and blah, blah, blah. He just stopped caring so I told him it was now or never. God I felt like Lorelai, only I'm not old and I didn't sleep with anyone afterwards."

"Does the whole 'ultimatum' ever work?" Georgie asked her and Blair shook her head.

"It was worth a try." Blair looked down on the bar counter, "Now he flaunts his success and new model in my face. This stupid game that he thinks we're still playing."

"I never pegged you for a quitter."

Blair should have been offended, but Blair wasn't the same person she was back then. She had lost Chuck and everyone else she loved. She had nothing more, except maybe her job. She got up and said, "Welcome back Sparks."

And quickly walked out of the bar—but not just any bar—the Palace bar. It was mid-December and Blair had a long way home. She hailed a taxi and told him the direction to her apartment.

Blair walked in a notice the size of her loft. It had been a gift from Chuck; it was suppose to belong to the both of them. Chuck didn't want it, so Blair took it.

Blair took a look around the place was quiet, too quiet. Blair dropped her coat on the floor and made her way to bed. Tonight was a huge improvement from the previous nights, tonight was the first time she didn't cry over Chuck.

* * *

Blair woke up the following morning and heard footsteps in out side her room. She quickly put on her robe and grabbed on of her 6 inch heel shoe. She made her way out of her room and when she reached her kitchen, she stopped and froze.

"Morning Waldorf," Georgie greeted as she was making breakfast.

"What the hell? What? How did you get in?" Georgie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I figured you needed a friend." She shrugged, "Besides I need somewhere to stay. Since we bond yesterday I figure it was no big deal if I stay here. By the way were you planning to attack me with a Jimmy Choo?"

"Well excuse me; I thought it was a crazy person attacking me. Oh wait there is. I know the little bonding experience made you think that we're good terms but we're not," Blair rambled.

"How's Serena?" Georgie asked her. Blair felt a pang in her chest. Serena had abandoned her as well.

"Why don't you go ask her and leave me alone?" Blair was beyond irritated. Then the door bell rang. Blair groan in frustration and went to open the door. Chuck stood on the opposite side and made his way in without Blair's approval.

"Morning Chuckles," Georgie greeted Chuck warmly. Chuck just glared at her, "Oh tough crowd. You know what? I'll just unpack and I'll see you two lovebirds later."

And just like that Georgie was gone.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" Blair asked him

"Better question is what is _she_ doing here?" He dropped his jacket on the chair directly next to him.

"Planning on staying?" she cock her eyebrow, "Because if you haven't notice I have company."

"Whore-gina is a parasite, she only brings grief. So I suggest you get rid of her and quickly. Do so before anyone finds out she's a guest of yours." Blair perched her lips. Who would care?

"Thank for your concern but I'll be fine," she said lightly and walked passed him toward the stove where Georgie had left some eggs. Hopefully she didn't poison them, how unfortunate that would be.

"I wouldn't eat those if I was you," he advised her.

"I lived a long, unhappy life what do I need to life for," she answered dramatically. She picks at the egg and eats it. She didn't feel differently, maybe it was a 24-hour poison.

Blair let out a deep sigh and waited for Chuck to say something, but he just stood there in shock. She didn't know what else to do or say, so she went to her room and Chuck followed.

Chuck locked the door of her bedroom. Blair turned to face him.

"Whore-gina your roommate? Again?" He sounded amused. Blair shrugged unsure of how to explained things.

"What are you doing here Chuck?"

"It's Sunday," Chuck stated the obvious, "Sunday-tradition, walk in the park, ice-skating, hot coffee. Ring a bell?"

Blair frowned, "Sunday tradition? We haven't done a Sunday-tradition since we broke up and that was over a month ago. There is no us get that through your head."

"There will always be an us," he said it in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Look I can only deal with one mentally unstable person at time so if you can please leave." Chuck jaw tightened and Blair waited for his reaction.

"We need to talk about that," he said gently.

"What's there to talk about? You left me, remember?" She snapped and turned her back to him. Blair walked towards her walk-in-closet. She quickly dropped her robe before entering—hoping to get a reaction from him. And she certainly got one.

Before she could even enter her closet however, she had her back pressed on Chuck stomach. Blair tried not to let him affect, but the close proximity to his body clouded her better judgment. While, one hand held me firmly again him the other turned her head slightly and he began to nimble on her lower ear lobe. She let out a purr.

"We'll have to finish this another day, Waldorf," he whisper in my ear, "I promise." And just like that he was gone.

"Mother-Chucker," she said angrily at the empty room. As she walked out the room and she was greeted by Georgina, who was eating _her _poisonous breakfast.

"That was fast," she smirked.

"Why are you still here?" she bit back, still every much upset at Chuck.

"I need a place to stay," she said simply as she cleaned up after herself, "And you need a friend."

"Not you." Georgina smiled—not smirked—smiled.

"Look, if I prove that I can be a good roommate will you let me stay?" she bargained, "Plus, Chuck will stay away from you as long as I'm around, _if _you want him to stay away that is."

Blair debated her options. She figured she couldn't be around Chuck without having the urge to feel him on her and Georgina was being Un-Georgina-like. What did she have to lose?

With one simple nodded Blair agreed to let Georgina Spark stay in her home. Georgie let out a squealed.

She came up and hugged Blair tightly. "You won't regret this, roomie!" She said brightly. She quickly made her way towards her room and Blair was left wondering what hell-demon she had unleashed.


End file.
